


The Last Word

by Alassante (AliKat7)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/Alassante
Summary: Boys will be boys and the middle Feanorian brothers take it a step too far.2nd place winner of ALEC's (A Long Awaited Contest) September challenge - 'Don't Tell Me, I Don't Want To Know'





	The Last Word

**Story Notes:**

Written in 2008 - This is my first slash story so be kind. Its only mild implied slash, however. And poor humor but that wasn't on the list of warnings :)

**Author's Notes:** Disclaimer: Tolkien's elves - not mine

  
  
  
Maglor stormed through the halls looking for his younger brothers. Finally finding them, he was not surprised to find them laughing hysterically and pouring themselves glasses of wine.  
  
“Is it true? Is it possible that you three are such morons that you have done this?” Maglor seethed, trying desperately not to let his voice rise into a screech.  
  
Attempting to look innocent, and failing miserably, Curufin glanced over his shoulder and said, “Done what exactly Maglor?”  
  
“Before you accuse us of something, should you not ask what we have done?” Celegorm added.  
  
“Yes, in fact, I think you owe us all an apology and your gratitude,” Caranthir threw in as he tossed back the full glass of wine, swallowing it in one gulp.  
  
“Apologize?? Show you gratitude?? You have collectively lost your minds if you think that will ever happen,” Maglor spat. “You have dishonored your family. And betrayed our brother. Maedhros will kill you all. He always has the last word.”  
  
“All we did was encourage Fingon…” Celegorm began.  
  
“The Valiant…” Rolling his eyes, Curufin added before smiling evilly.  
  
“Pardon me, Fingon the Valiant, to go ‘help’ Maedhros. How is that dishonoring or betraying him? We were aiding him!”  
  
“You knew I was making plans to rescue him, as a family. And now, everyone is going to think that Fingon and Maedhros are more than just ‘friends’ and cousins. The shame that you have brought upon this family already by spreading that rumor back in Tirion is enough. Now here in Middle Earth we will never hear the end of it. Poor Maedhros would rather die at Morgoth’s hand than once again live with this horrible stain on the family’s name.” Maglor voice had finally achieved the higher range of the octave that he was trying to avoid.  
  
All three of his brothers looked at him contritely for a full minute before bursting into laughter.  
  
“Stain on the family’s name? Surely you must be joking!” Curufin chuckled. “This might actually improve our name. People would feel sorry for us that our brother is in love with his…”  
  
“Do. Not. Say. It.” Maglor warned.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else the twins burst into the room speaking so loudly and fast that no one could understand anything.  
  
“What?!?!?” the older brothers screamed at them.  
  
“Fingon rescued Maedhros!”  
  
“See! Maglor, we told you it would be a good thing,” Caranthir boasted.  
  
“But he had to cut off his sword hand to free him!” Ambrussa continued.  
  
Caranthir’s cocky smile slid from his face and after a moment’s silence, Curufin said quietly, “That is regrettable”  
  
“Then Maedhros relinquished his claim as king to Fingolfin!”  
  
After the indignant gasps subsided, Maglor chuckled. “Whenever you plot against him, Maedhros always has the last word. I…”  
  
“Don’t you say it Maglor!” Celegorm said.  
  
Standing at the door, Maglor raised his eyebrow at his brother before saying, “I told you so.” Turning on his heel, he walked away, his boots clicking in the hallway over the sounds of groans and grunts from his younger brothers.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=389>


End file.
